Coffee
by Mila B
Summary: Uma manhã no cotidiano de Harry e Luna. E uma pequena surpresa.


**Coffee**

Era o gorjeio dos passarinhos que sempre a acordava cedo pela manhã. A melodia escapava por entre as cortinas claras e entrava serpenteando pelo quarto, despertando-a de maneira meiga e agradável.

Harry continuava dormindo profundamente; por vezes, apenas se remexia, procurando uma posição melhor. Luna então sorria, observando-o por alguns segundos. Vê-lo com o semblante tão tranquilo, desapegado, enquanto ouvia o canto dos sabiás, fazia com que começasse o dia com uma paz interior que permanecia até o final da tarde, quando o marido voltava do trabalho.

Nessas horas não havia paz, pois ele a buscava e beijava até que lhe roubasse toda. Sorriu mais e acariciou suavemente os cabelos desgrenhados, antes de sair da cama, colocar um roupão de seda leve, na cor rosa, que combinava com as delicadas pantufas de coelhinho, de mesma cor. Depois de fazer a higiene matinal, saía do quarto, cantarolando baixinho.

Descia as escadas silenciosamente; diferente de Harry, que sempre as fazia ranger com os passos pesados. Mas ela gostava assim, pois sempre sabia então por onde ele andava.

Foi até a cozinha e começou a preparar o café.

Preto e forte, como Harry gostava. Ele não conseguia ir trabalhar sem tomar no mínimo duas xícaras do líquido escuro e energético. Dizia que ficava de mau-humor e não conseguia se concentrar. Luna não se importava de levantar mais cedo e preparar o café para o marido.

Ela mesma tomava uma xícara, acompanhando-o enquanto conversavam amenidades. Depois que ele a deixava sozinha, Luna ia até a ampla varanda do delicado chalé onde moravam, pegava uma tela em branco, pincéis e tintas e se colocava a desenhar. Qualquer coisa que lhe viesse à mente.

Tornara-se uma artista famosa no mundo bruxo, admirada pela delicadeza, suavidade e subjetividade de seus quadros. Era como externar seus sentimentos, deixá-los escorrer da mente até a ponta dos dedos que movimentavam o pincel e davam vida à tela vazia.

Harry acordava com o cheiro do café.

Assim que ela o tirava do fogo e servia uma xícara, já ouvia o leve ranger das escadas e os passos estalando na madeira. Segundos depois, Harry aparecia, aspirando profundamente o 'aroma revitalizador ' – como ele costumava chamar – e desejando-lhe um bom-dia com um cálido sorriso.

"Bom dia, meu amor." Respondia, sorrindo também, ao que Harry se aproximava e depositava um beijo em seu pescoço, enquanto a abraçava pela cintura.

"Sonhei com você essa noite." Ele sussurrou perto do ouvido da esposa, mordendo o lóbulo inferior da orelha dela e fazendo-a rir melodiosamente. Harry adorava aquele riso pela manhã. Era tão revitalizador quanto o café quente.

"Você sempre sonha comigo." Ela falou, terminando de servir a xícara e erguendo uma para o marido. Harry pegou-a, enquanto se desprendia da esposa e sentava-se em uma das cadeiras.

"Sonhei que fazíamos uma viagem. Uma segunda lua de mel." Falou, antes de assoprar o café e sorver um grande gole. Depois de tantos anos tomando aquele delicioso líquido, acostumara-se a bebê-lo bem quente, não precisando assoprar muito antes de praticamente virá-lo em um único gole.

Luna, pelo contrário, segurava-o com a pontinha dos dedos, assoprando de maneira cadenciada antes de levá-lo aos lábios finos e rosados, sorvendo-o aos poucos, apreciando o deleitoso aroma. Harry adorava observar a delicadeza com que a mulher que amava saboreava sua bebida favorita.

"E para onde nós íamos nessa lua de mel?" Ela perguntou, aproximando-se do marido e se sentando no colo deste. Harry passou a mão pela cintura magra e depositou um beijo no ombro desnudo, onde o robe escorregara.

"Era uma praia. O mar era azul como os seus olhos. Combinava com você. O sol batia nos seus cabelos e eles brilhavam como nunca."

A forma amorosa como ele falava... Sempre amorosa. Luna amava essa voz. Havia noites em que Harry a abraçava e começava a sussurrar em seu ouvido, descrevendo-a minuciosamente – seus cabelos, o contorno de seu corpo, sua pele –, enquanto a tocava com a mão quente e carinhosa. Sentia-se aquecer por inteira de encontro a ele, e sorria antes de procurar os lábios desejosos do marido.

"Era o paraíso." Ele completou, voltando a beijá-la no pescoço.

"Era tão lindo assim?" Perguntou, largando o café sobre a mesa e se virando de frente para o moreno, acariciando-o na bochecha. Harry sorriu daquele jeito que só ele conseguia: cativante, único.

"Não. Você era o paraíso."

Luna riu do marido, antes que ele a puxasse para mais um beijo. Um beijo apaixonado. Intenso, envolvente e ardente – assim eram momentos como aquele. Ele sempre a beijava assim antes de ir para o trabalho, como se já sentisse saudades pelas horas que ficaria ausente.

Depois disso, ela arrumava a cozinha e Harry subia para terminar de se arrumar.

Ele saía logo depois, após mais uma troca rápida de beijos. O cheiro de café continuava nele, mesmo depois que escovava os dentes. Combinava com Harry, quente e forte.

O aroma também continuava na casa, por toda a manhã, invariavelmente fazendo com que Luna pensasse no marido e um sorriso distraído surgisse em seus lábios.

Naquele dia, porém, algo diferente aconteceu. Ela foi até a varanda e começou a pintar, deixando os pensamentos fluírem livremente, quase como se fosse outra alma a guiar o movimento suave de sua pequena mão.

E então um bebê sorriu para ela da pintura. Olhos verdes e cabelos bagunçados.

Sorriu, sabendo que estava grávida. Tocou a barriga, enquanto um calor gostoso se espalhava por seu peito.

Esperaria Harry com uma xícara de café bem quente àquela tarde, para lhe dar a boa notícia.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: **Minha primeira Harry/Luna. Nenhuma obra-prima, mas tive que escrever para o challenge amor do 6V. Tema: Cotidiano. Item: Café. :*


End file.
